Isobel (Episode)
Isobel is the twenty-first episode of the First Season and the series. Summary thumb|300px|right|Isobel Promo Trailer ISOBEL RETURNS TO MYSTIC FALLS — Isobel returns to town and stuns with her attitude and her demands that he arrange a meeting with . When mother and daughter finally meet, Isobel refuses to answer most of Elena’s questions, but reveals that she will stop at nothing to find the mysterious invention John Gilbert has been searching for. Isobel’s dangerous actions lead , and to step in and help Elena deal with the situation. Plot Isobel surprises Alaric with her new cynical and cruel attitude. She demands he arrange a meeting with Elena; despite her seemingly indifferent attitude towards him, she seems to have some affection. When the mother and daughter finally meet, Isobel refuses to answer most of Elena's questions, though reveals she is looking for the mysterious invention John Gilbert has been seeking. Learning Damon has the device, she orders Elena to obtain it and threatens to kill everyone Elena knows if she refuses. It eventually turns out that both John and Isobel are working with Katherine. Isobel reveals this when she tries to intimidate Damon into giving her the device, but he refuses, and in return threatens her. Isobel resorts to kidnapping Jeremy to force Elena's hand, which Damon reluctantly does so. However, Bonnie offers to remove the spell from the device so it will not kill vampires. Elena gives the device to Isobel, who reveals she knew Damon would give it up because he loves Elena. Throughout the episode, Damon (correctly) theorizes that John is, in fact, Elena's biological father; he and Isobel had dated in high school. Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast Guest Cast * Mia Kirshner as Isobel Flemming * Malese Jow as Anna * David Anders as John Gilbert Co-Starring * Jena Sims as Cherie * Michael Roark as Frank Soundtrack Trivia * Antagonists: Isobel and John * All credited main characters appear in this episode. * This episode had 3.31 million viewers in USA. * This is the first episode to be named after a character. The second is Rose (episode), the third is Katerina and the fourth is Klaus (episode). * The meaning of the name Isobel is "God's promise". It is a variation on the name Isabella or Elizabeth. * It is also the name of a song by Bjork. Cultural References *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gone_with_the_Wind_(film) Gone with the Wind], a 1939 American film based on the novel of the same name, starring Vivien Leigh and Clark Gable *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/How_I_Met_Your_Mother How I Met Your Mother], an American sitcom airing on CBS *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_the_wild The Call of the Wild], a 1903 novel by American writer Jack London. *Maury, a syndicated American tabloid talk show hosted by Maury Povich, 1991–present. Quotes (to Isobel): Katherine wants something from me? You tell that little bitch to come get it herself. ---- : (to Isobel) You do not come into my town, threaten the people I care about. Going after Elena? Bad move. You leave her alone or I will rip you to bits because I DO believe in killing the messenger, you know why? Because it sends a message. ---- : But you took a risk with Damon. How did you know that he was gonna give it to me? Isobel: Because he's in love with you. ---- : What proof do you have? : I don't need proof. That's between Elena, John, Maury and a DNA test. ---- Isobel: (to Elena) As long as you have a Salvatore on each arm, you're doomed ---- Isobel: Don't look for any redeeming qualities. I don't have any. ---- : I like being a living dead person. ---- : Stefan is different. He wants to be human. He wants to feel every episode of "How I Met Your Mother". ---- : Human life means that little to you? Isobel: It means nothing to me. It's just being who I am. ---- : She threatened to go on a killing spree. : I take it that's not okay with you guys? ---- : You successfully cured him of anything interesting about his personality. : Remember who helped me. : I hate myself. Gallery Videos Pictures Isobel_saltzman.jpg Isobel08.jpg Isobelcontrol.png vampire-diaries-isobel-behind-the-scenes-10.jpg vampire-diaries-isobel-behind-the-scenes-5.jpg 00578190d2a.jpg 0057806021a.jpg 005781806c5.jpg 005782602fb.jpg normal_tvdisodamonisobel4.jpg normal_tvdisodamonisobel4.jpg normal_tvdisodamonisobel3.jpg 1-the-vampire-diaries-1x21-isobel-damon-isobel-promo.jpg 1-The-Vampire-Diaries-1x21-Isobel-Elena-Isobel-Damon-Stefan-Promo.jpg 1x21-Isobel-the-vampire-diaries-12013551-1280-720.jpg 1x21-Isobel-the-vampire-diaries-12015633-1280-720.jpg 1x21-Isobel-the-vampire-diaries-12017348-1280-720.jpg 1x21-Promotional-Photos-the-vampire-diaries-11517076-500-349.jpg isobel_flemming_saltzman.jpg isobel-damon.jpg normal_tvdisoelenaisobel2.jpg Nuevo-Still-Dia-del-Fundador-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-11986560-500-363.jpg tumblr_le3kshYNOo1qfw4q0o1_500.gif Vampire-Diaries-1x21-HD-damon-and-elena-15234609-1280-720.jpg Vampire-Diaries-1x21-HD-damon-and-elena-15234722-1280-720.jpg Vampire-Diaries-Episode-1-21-Isobel-Promotional-Photos-damon-salvatore-11516777-500-355.jpg vampire-diaries-isobel-23.jpg Stelena-stefan-and-elena-31289333-400-450.jpg See Also fr:Episode 1x21 : Isobel Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes featuring all main characters